grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate, Allie, and Trina
This page tells about the relationship that Kate Persky and Allie Day have with Trina Riffin. Overview At first, Kate and Allie seem to really love Trina and they are fans of her. This however, is only because she's Corey's sister. However, their relationship with Trina is pretty on and off. For in some episodes, they will prove that they are huge fans of her, and in some episodes they prove that they utterly despise her and the things that she does. This probably happened before they learned that Trina was Corey's sister. Episodes featured Smash Up Terby Kate and Allie showed up at the garage door cheering for Grojband. Trina completely ignored them as she grimaced and nearly ran them over with her car. The two of them screamed and jumped out of the way but were both really happy about this because they almost got run over by Grojband. At the end of the episode, Trina yanked all a box of money from them and they both glared at her in anger as she talked about her having a date with Nick Mallory and looked at her in rage as she ran off with Mina. Math of Kon Kate and Allie were doing their make up in the bathroom, but when they saw Trina come in, the mirror shattered and they ran away screaming in fear. This, however must have changed by the events of the episode The Bandidate where Kate and Allie were shown to love her. The Bandidate Trina was on stage trying to become school president and some of the fans that were surrounding her were Kate and Allie who cheered for her saying "We love you Corey's sister!" Later in the episode however, they were seen angry at Trina for kicking Grojband out of Peaceville. Their reaction to this was purposely shoving a huge box full of metal stuff in her path, making her painfully trip and crash land on her face. Kate and Allie rudely emerged from the box and angrily demanded that Trina returns Grojband to Peaceville. Trina was furious at them for this and so she banned them from Peaceville and cast them into the sewers. There, they both started up a campaign against her. During the song, Kate and Allie pelted Trina with a bunch of things to overthrow her and run her out of Peaceville. Their hatred for her was apparently turned to love again as they were seen squealing for her and talking about how much they loved her in the episode Group Hug. In this episode however, Trina reacted as Kate and Allie as though she's never even know that they've existed before and Kate and Allie reacted to her as though this was the first time they have ever met her face to face, contradicting with the events of this episode. It is also interesting to note this in this episode, Kate and Allie didn't refer to Trina with her real name at all and instead addressed her as "Corey's sister" every time they mentioned her. That's My Jam Kate and Allie ran up to Jammy, screaming in joy when Trina demanded for everybody to love her jam. It's in the Card Kate and Allie opened up a Valentines day card and the sound of Trina screaming in rage came out. This sound caused Kate and Allie to hate each other and sink into a depression. Group Hug Kate and Allie squealed when they saw Trina and Allie said "You're Trina Riffin!" Trina took pride in the fact that they knew who she was until she heard that they only liked her because she was Corey's sister. Trina was angry because of this and so she tried convinced them to hate Grojband by telling them that once Grojband rises in popularity and gains more fans, they will soon forget them. Then, she threatens them to tell her that she looks crazy cute, but instead, they just shake in fear. Corey later orders them to go and kidnap Trina for them so Kate and Allie sneak into Trina's room and use slumber berry candles to make her fall asleep. They then drag her to their garage replica and lock her up in chains. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts